Plegaria
by Hitori Alouette
Summary: Tsuna siempre supo que era un perdedor sin remedio y era por eso mismo que estaba seguro de que no había forma en el mundo de que los sentimientos que tenía por Hibari Kyoya se volvieran mutuos, sin importar cuanto rezara o a quien se lo pidiera. 1827


**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertenece a Akira Amano

**Advertencias:** este es un Fanfic de temática Yaoi-Shonei ai de la pareja 1827 (también contienen un ligerisimo y casi imperceptible 8059) si no te gusta no lo leas :)

Un poco de violencia y uno que otro insulto, cortesía de Gokudera.

Este es un oneshot así que tendrá un único capitulo aunque quien sabe tal vez reconsidere, pero eso dependerá de ustedes.

No me hago responsable de ninguna persona que se duerma leyendo esto.

**Unas Aclaraciones:** -habla el personaje-

Las lineas horizontales significan cambio de tiempo o de personaje en la narración.

Palabras en cursiva son algo que quiero recalcar como importante en la narración, o también pueden ser los diálogos durante una conversación telefónica.

******Summary**: Tsuna siempre supo que era un perdedor sin remedio, y era por eso mismo que estaba seguro de que no había forma en el mundo de que los sentimientos que tenía por Hibari Kyoya se volvieran mutuos, sin importar cuanto rezara o a quien se lo pidiera.

**Comentario ramdom del autor:** Holass! todo el mundo! como están XD en realidad tengo escrita esta historia desde el 2 de mayo, era para un concurso por el cumpleaños de Hibari pero como al final del concurso ni sus luces pues esta historia nunca fue publicada. A decir verdad no planeaba publicar esto nunca, pero por ahí me dijeron que para evitar el plagio seria bueno que la publicara y pues me terminaron convenciendo...** así que el unico motivo de publicar esto es para difundir mi historia y si alguien llega a verla publicada por otro nombre por favor hágame el grandísimo favor de avisarme ¡No al plagio! XD**

Algunas aclaraciones más al final de la historia y te suplico que si has leído mi otra historia (Cielo en tus ojos) leas las notas del final. Sin más espero que les guste :)

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**Plegaria**_

_Capitulo __único_

.

.:.:.

_Desde el momento en que despierto…_

.

Cuando Tsuna tenia 5 años quería una mascota, él siempre había sido un niño tímido por lo que pensó que tal vez así podría sentir que tenia al menos un amigo, pero él era demasiado temeroso como para decirle a sus padres su deseo y por ende su sueño no se hizo realidad.

A los 9 Tsuna ya tenia la reputación de bueno para nada pero aun así el intentaba ser positivo y mantener el animo, su madre decía que su estupidez no era más que una etapa y que tan pronto creciera todo cambiaria, le había dicho que solamente tenia que desearlo con la suficiente fuerza para que se hiciera realidad, y como era de esperarse de todo buen niño, había creído ciegamente en las palabras de su madre, así que se la paso durante mucho tiempo pidiendo que su deseo secreto de convertirse en un robot gigante se cumpliera, pero para desgracia de Tsuna este sueño tampoco se cumplió.

A la edad de 13 años después de múltiples humillaciones y decepciones Tsuna había perdido ya completamente toda esperanza de dejar de ser un perdedor, he incluso ya se había resignado a serlo, pero a pesar de todo él aun tenia un sueño, quería ser el novio de Sasawaga Kyoko, aunque el castaño sabia que eso era imposible ya que la niña era completamente ignorante de su patética existencia, así que como era de esperarse su sueño no se hizo realidad.

Cualquier persona en el lugar de Tsuna habría perdido la voluntad de seguir con una vida tan dolorosamente solitaria o al menos habrían caído en una terrible depresión, pero aun cuando los abusivos de la escuela le golpeaban o robaban su dinero, a pesar de cada palabra hiriente y sin importar que a veces no podía contener las lagrimas, Tsuna continuo con su vida lo más normal que pudo, haciendo como si no pasara nada, por que por más infantil que pudiera resultar de su parte en el fondo aun quería creer que las palabras de su madre eran ciertas.

Para la fortuna de Tsuna poco antes de que cumpliera los 14 años algo increíble ocurrió, un bebe que decía ser su nuevo tutor se presento en la puerta de su casa y desde ahí toda su existencia dio un giro de 360° he inclusive había podido hacerse amigo de la linda Kyoko y aunque ninguno de sus tres sueños se hicieron realidad, Tsuna se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba solo, ahora tenia a personas maravillosas a su lado y en el interior el castaño sintió que eso era más que suficiente.

Después de eso Tsuna no tuvo ningún otro deseo personal, principalmente por que la mayoría de su tiempo se la pasaba velando por la seguridad de su familia, pidiendo que sin importar en cuantas batallas peligrosas se vieran envueltos todos fueran capases de volver con bien a casa.

Pero para la consternación del castaño algo paso, así que a su edad actual de 16 años Tsuna tenía un nuevo deseo secreto, y aunque desde su punto de vista este era un deseo que había muerto desde el mismo instante en que nació, él no pudo evitar muy en el fondo pedir que su sueño se hiciera realidad.

Pero sabia que su nuevo deseo era imposible de cumplirse, inclusive más aun que sus tres deseos pasados juntos, por que estaba seguro de que no había forma en el mundo de que los sentimientos que tenia por Hibari Kyoya se volvieran mutuos, sin importar cuanto rezara o a quien se lo pidiera.

.

* * *

.

Con un golpe seco el rostro de Tsuna se estrello contra el pavimento por segunda vez en menos de 20 minutos, he internamente agradeció que aun fuera temprano en Namimori porque no tenia nada de ganas de oír a la gente burlarse de él y recordarle lo muy Dame-Tsuna que, aún a pesar del entrenamiento espartano de Reborn, seguía siendo.

Se levanto tan rápido como sintió que la fuerza volvía a sus piernas, y con un ligero sonrojo se dispuso a recoger todos los útiles escolares que habían salido volando de su mochila durante la caída, le tomo solo unos segundos terminar con la labor y casi inmediatamente reanudo su andar rumbo a la secundaria Namimori, soltando un suspiro pesado cuando recordó lo que había estado pensado justo antes de caer.

.

Había estado pensando en _él._

En _Hibari._

O mejor dicho, en que mañana seria el cumpleaños del prefecto.

.

Seria su cumpleaños y él aun ni siquiera sabia si debería regalarle algo, no era su plan dejarlo para el ultimo momento pero siempre que pensaba en eso le terminaba doliendo la cabeza y prefería irse a dormir, por lo que antes de que se diera cuenta el 4 de mayo había llegado y eso solo le daba unas horas para decidir lo que haría.

Tsuna frunció un poco el seño he intento sacar al pelinegro de sus pensamientos aunque sabia que seguramente no lo lograría, después de todo llevaba ya casi seis meses así y aunque al principio había sido mucho más fácil mantener sus pensamientos a raya( sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que Reborn a penas y le daba tiempo de pensar en algo que no fuese correr por su vida) con el tiempo las cosas habían ido empeorando y ahora toda clase de pensamientos indeseables atacaban su mente cuando menos lo esperaba, y ni las amenazas de su tutor, ni los gritos de su familia, y ni siquiera las continuas explosiones, lograban sacarle de aquel letargo involuntario.

Pero sin duda la peor parte de toda esta situación era que, a pesar de la renuencia de Tsuna para aceptarlo, sabia a la perfección por que el pelinegro le estaba afectando tanto, he inclusive podría decir con seguridad cuando es que había iniciado toda esta situación que lo tenia cada día más cerca de una tumba prematura.

Todo había dado comienzo un día como cualquier otro, como de costumbre Reborn le despertó con un golpe en la cabeza 15 minutos antes de que las clases dieran inicio y él, después de maldecir por lo bajo a su tutor, había corrido a realizar su rutina diaria de aseo antes de bajar corriendo escaleras abajo, donde Nana ya le esperaba con el desayuno enfriándose sobre la mesa.

A Tsuna le dolió un poco tener que despreciar la comida que su madre había preparado para él, sin embargo decidió no pensar mucho en ello y tomando una rebanada de pan tostado de la mesa salió de su hogar soltando un rápido "me voy" que esperaba y hubiera alcanzado a ser oído por su madre.

Se había sorprendido un poco al encontrar a Gokudera y Yamamoto esperando todavía afuera de su casa a pesar de la hora, y mentalmente agradeció por la suerte de tener unos amigos tan buenos como ellos. Después de un corto saludo los tres chicos comenzaron su rápido camino hacia la secundaria Namimori, Tsuna deseaba llegar antes de que la campana sonara, a pesar de que sabía que a sus dos mejores amigos no les importaría tener que enfrentarse a Hibari, él prefería evitar ser mordido hasta la muerte siempre que pudiera.

Afortunadamente para el castaño llegaron al salón medio minuto antes de que la campana sonara, y después de eso el día en la escuela había transcurrido como de costumbre; con Yamamoto durmiendo discretamente escondido detrás de un libro, Gokudera dormido descaradamente en su silla y él como siempre se la había pasado mirando al pizarrón sin tener ni la más ligera idea de lo que el profesor estuviera hablando, tal vez más tarde le pediría ayuda al peliplata para que le explicara la clase, aún si eso significaba tener que oír horas de explicaciones demasiado avanzadas para su cerebro antes de que Gokudera se diera cuanta de que en realidad el único que entendía lo que estaba diciendo era él mismo.

La escuela había terminado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y antes de que se diera cuenta se encontraba caminando de vuelta a casa completamente solo. Esta vez sus dos amigos no habían podido acompañarle en su camino de regreso, debido a que Yamamoto tenía un importante entrenamiento en el club de baseball y Gokudera tenía que ir a recoger su nuevo cargamento de bombas que acababa de llegar directo de Italia y a pesar de la ligera nostalgia que invadió a Tsuna por tener que ir a casa solo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con una sonrisa les había asegurado a sus dos mejores amigos que el estaría bien yendo por su cuenta y que no tenían nada de que preocuparse.

Caminaba a paso lento, admirando el paisaje invernal que envolvía a Namimori. Todavía faltaban algunos meses para que la primavera diera inicio por lo que los arboles de cerezo aun no daban sus primeros retoños, Tsuna no podía esperar a que llegara la primavera para ver el hermoso espectáculo que eran los cerezos en flor.

El castaño se perdió en sus pensamientos unos minutos y si no hubiera sido por los continuos y cada vez más espartanos entrenamientos de su tutor, no habría sido capaz de notar que alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Acelero el paso, no teniendo deseo alguno de meterse en problemas, así que camino lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas le permitían y fue entonces que diviso una posible ruta de escape, era un pequeño callejón a pocas calles de su casa el cual solía usar como atajo cuando tenia prisa, y sin pensarlo mucho redirigió sus pasos hacia la entrada de la calleja. Si él hubiera sabido las consecuencias de su decisión y todo lo que acarrearían en su vida a partir de ese momento seguramente nunca habría ido por ese camino, es más ni siquiera se habría levantado de su cama para ir a la escuela ese día.

Tsuna había tenido ganas de golpearse, cuando vio que dentro del callejón se encontraban esperando cinco chicos que logro distinguir como alumnos de Namimori y a juzgar por los tubos que sostenían en sus manos no tenían muy buenas intenciones, intento escapar antes de que esos tipos lo acorralaran pero cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con otros 3 chicos detrás de el, estaba rodeado, y deseo no haber ignorado a la voz de su cabeza diciéndole que su ruta de escape no era precisamente una buena idea.

El argumento de sus agresores para golpearlo había sido el mismo de siempre, que estaban hartos de tener que lidiar con la ira de Gokudera y Yamamoto cada vez que se metían con él y ahora que el castaño se encontraba solo deseaban venganza.

Claro que desde que Tsuna era el Decimo Vongola era perfectamente capaz de acabar con todos ellos de un solo golpe, sin embargo al castaño nunca le había gustado la violencia y mucho menos le gustaba tener que utilizar el anillo Vongola para herir a personas (según él) completamente indefensas. Además él seguía conservando mucho del viejo Dame-Tsuna así que estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de abuso.

Se dejo hacer mientras escuchaba la risa que soltaban los adolescentes con cada nuevo golpe que asestaban en su menudo cuerpo, pero aun así se negó a devolverles el ataque y se limito a hacerse un ovillo en el piso, en un intento de protegerse de cualquier golpe que pudiera dejar una repercusión que necesitara de más de una o dos semanas de tratamiento.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, implorando que alguien que pasara por ahí oyera sus gritos o que al menos los brabucones se aburrieran rápido de él.

Fue justo en ese momento que un repentino _"Los morderé hasta la muerte_" había obligando a todas las personas en el callejón a contener la respiración, por un segundo Tsuna pensó que estaba alucinando, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que sus agresores habían dejado de golpearlo y que sus risas se habían convertido en gritos de dolor el castaño se atrevió a abrir los ojos una vez más, solo para encontrase con que delante de él estaba el infame prefecto golpeando sin piedad a los delincuentes con sus mortales tonfas.

_._

_Y fue entonces que sucedió._

_._

Los movimientos agiles de Hibari habían logrado atrapar a Tsuna en una especie de sueño bizarro, hasta ese momento el castaño jamás había notado lo bien parecido que era el pelinegro, nunca había prestado atención a la piel blanca, la figura atlética, el cabello tan negro, ni siquiera había reparado en lo profundos que resultaban los ojos grises. Cada movimiento de Hibari con las tonfas resultaba certero y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para ignorar toda la sangre a su alrededor, la escena le pareció casi tan atrayente como la imagen de los cerezos en flor.

Tsuna no supo en que momento Hibari dejo de golpear a esos sujetos y había caminado hacia él, ni mucho menos en que momento el pelinegro comenzó a hablarle, solo salió de su aturdimiento cuando un irritado prefecto le golpeo con una tonfa en la frente y con tono mortal le había amenazado con morderlo si lo seguía ignorando.

Tsuna solo atino a sonrojarse furiosamente y tartamudear un agradecimiento por haberlo salvado, antes de que Hibari se diera media vuelta y saliera del callejón como si no hubiera dejado a 7 personas gravemente heridas detrás de él.

Le tomo alrededor de 5 minutos recuperar la suficiente fuerza como para ponerse en pie y se sintió aliviado cuando noto que no tenia ninguna herida seria, sin embargo esta vez su mente no parecía haber corrido con la misma suerte.

Debía estarse volviendo loco. Tal vez los constantes golpes de Reborn por fin le habían afectado más de lo debido. O quizá solo se había convertido en un suicida, porque muy a su pesar podría jurar que le gustaba Hibari Kyoya.

Desde aquel incidente habían pasado casi _6 meses._

Y aquí estaba él, tan solo medio año después de aquel fatídico encuentro para su heterosexualidad…

Tsuna estuvo a punto de tropezar por tercera vez en ese día de no haber sido por que había alcanzado a sostenerse a tiempo de un poste de luz, tenia ganas de gritar de frustración pero se limito a jalarse el cabello con fuerza, era un habito que había adquirido recientemente.

Y es que desde hace algún tiempo que Tsuna no era capaz de entenderse, no, decir eso resultaba completamente insuficiente para describir el caos que se desarrollaba dentro de su cabeza, no solo no se entendía, si no que le frustraba sobremanera no ser capaz de hacerlo.

Al principio tal y como era de esperarse, él se había negado rotundamente a pensar en Hibari como algo más allá de un amigo o su guardián, pero había una parte de él, que para su desgracia, no parecía querer acatar la orden, poco a poco se había ido volviendo más y más consiente en torno al prefecto y ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de si podría seguir llamando el caos que el moreno provocaba en su mente como solo una_ atracción _y nada más.

Tsuna soltó un pequeño gemido y decidió apartar todo pensamiento indecoroso de su mente antes de seguir con su camino hasta Namimori Media, sorprendiéndose un poco cuando noto que estaba solo a unos cuantos metros de la entrada principal.

Apresuro su paso y una vez en la entrada miro su reloj de pulsera, faltaba exactamente una hora para que iniciaran las clases y aunque cualquier otro alumno hubiera pensado que aun era muy temprano para llegar a la escuela, para Tsuna que ahora trabajaba para el comité Disciplinario de la Secundaria Namimori ya se le estaba haciendo tarde.

El castaño sonrió un poco al recordar como era que él, de entre todas las personas, había terminado uniéndose al comité. Todo había sido por culpa de la necedad de Hibari a la hora de pedir ayuda.

Hacia exactamente dos meses una familia rival de Vongola llego a atacar Namimori, y como era de esperarse de la alondra (debido a su deber autoimpuesto de proteger la ciudad) había decidido pelear con todos ellos él solo, y no fue sino hasta el día siguiente que Tsuna y los demás se habían enterado de que Hibari había luchado sin su ayuda, y aunque los gritos de indignación (mayormente de Gokudera) no se hicieron esperar, en realidad todos estaban más preocupados por saber si el pelinegro estaba bien, sin embargo Hibari no fue ese día a la escuela y eso solo logro alarmar aun más a Sawada.

Mas tarde se enteraron por Kusakabe de que la batalla fue bastante simple para alguien con el nivel de pelea de Hibari, sobre todo porque aquel grupo de mafiosos ni siquiera era capaz de usar las llamas de los anillos, y habría sido una pelea limpia de no haber sido por que cinco tipos se las habían arreglado para atacar al prefecto por la espalda, y aunque los había detenido a tiempo Hibari termino con el antebrazo lastimado por la brusca acción.

Pero aunque el vicepresidente afirmo que Hibari no tenía ningún daño serio, y que esto no era nada en comparación con otras peleas que el prefecto había tenido, Tsuna no pudo evitar sentirse angustiado.

Así que esa misma noche cuando Reborn lo regaño por no estar lo suficientemente cerca de la nube como para saber cuando estaba en peligro, el castaño solo pudo asentir con la cabeza he inclusive no tuvo ninguna objeción cuando su tutor le ordeno tener más cuidado de todos sus guardianes.

Y así fue como al día siguiente Tsuna se había presentado frente a Hibari pidiendo ser parte de la Comisión Disciplinaria, si bien Kyoya no le acepto a la primera, Tsuna estaba feliz de que ahora ya casi era un miembro más del comité.

El moreno agito la cabeza para alejar la memoria de su mente y a paso veloz se dirigió a la oficina de Hibari

En los dos meses que llevaba trabajando para la comisión él a diferencia de los demás miembros solo trabajaba dos horas, una antes de que iniciaran las clases y la otra terminado la jornada escolar, así que ahora iba y venia solo a la escuela casi todos los días ya que no quería presionar a Gokudera y Yamamoto para seguir su nuevo y autoimpuesto estilo de vida, pero aun así había días en los que sus dos amigos hacían un pequeño esfuerzo para levantarse más temprano con tal de acompañarlo y Tsuna no podía estar más feliz por tener gente a su lado que se preocupaba tanto por él.

El castaño llego a la puerta de la comisión y espero 10 segundos antes de que una voz desde adentro le indicara que podía pasar.

-Buenos días Hibari-san- saludo, un poco nervioso, al adolescente que se encontraba sentado en el escritorio acomodando algunos papeles.

-Hn- fue la lacónica respuesta.

Tsuna miro a su alrededor, sintiéndose aun más nervioso al no ver al vicepresidente por ninguna parte, si bien en los últimos meses él y Hibari habían llegado por fin al punto de su relación en el que podían mantener una conversación verdadera, Tsuna aun no podía evitar ponerse nervioso cuando estaban a solas.

-Herbívoro- dijo Hibari llamando la atención del chico castaño – Revisa estos documentos y acomódalos en orden alfabético, luego has el café –

-S-sí Hibari-san – asintió intentando ocultar el temblor de su voz y dirigiéndose a tomar la pila de papeles que se le había ordenado acomodar.

Tsuna comenzó a ordenar los papeles en silencio, procurando no hacer mucho ruido para no molestar al prefecto, no le gustaba estar a solas con Hibari, pero no por que no disfrutara su compañía, es más, le gustaba estar con él y mucho, tal vez mucho más de lo que debería, la cosa era que cada que estaba a solas con el pelinegro este se las arreglaba para hacer algo que terminaba haciendo que le gustara más y más, cada que estaba con él Tsuna no podía quitarse la sensación de estar caminando hacia un precipicio, mientras más tiempo hablada con Kyoya, entre más le conocía, sentía como si diera un paso más cerca de un hoyo sin fondo, y no estaba seguro de por qué, pero algo dentro de él decía que si caía por ese precipicio no iba a ser capaz de escapar de lo que fuera que se estuviera escondiendo en el fondo de este.

-¿Tienes problemas con el bebé?-

-¿E-eh?- casi grito Tsuna por lo repentino de la pregunta.

-Tu cara-

-¿Mi cara?- repitió el castaño, he instintivamente se toco el rostro, tal vez Hibari estaba hablando de la expresión de frustración que le seguía últimamente a todas partes – Todo esta bien con Reborn… bueno sigue asiendo explotar las cosas pero…-

-¿Entonces qué es?- pregunto, dejando de ver los documentos delante de él y centrando su vista en Tsuna.

-mm… bueno y-yo..- tartamudeo, sonrojándose ligeramente al notar la penetrante mirada sobre él –Yo sólo no he dormido b-bien- y no era del todo una mentira, ya que Hibari también se colaba en sus sueños.

-Hn- soltó el prefecto, claramente no creyendo ni una palabra de lo que dijo el otro.

Hibari se puso en pie, y después de conectar la cafetera que se encontraba al lado de su escritorio, se dispuso a preparar el café de la mañana, claramente ignorando la orden que él mismo le había dado al castaño hace unos momentos, Tsuna estuvo a punto de objetar pero la mirada del pelinegro le indico que no dijera nada y siguiera con lo suyo, y justo cuando el de los ojos avellana termino de acomodar todo los papeles una taza de café fue colocada enfrente de él.

-Bebe- gruño en forma de orden.

-Gracias Hibari-san- sonrió brillantemente mientras tomaba la taza de la mesa y la acercaba a sus labios.

-Si tienes tanto sueño eso te ayudara- término de decir Hibari mientras tomaba un sorbo de su propia taza y se sentaba en el sillón al lado del castaño.

-¡Sí!- grito, por el nerviosismo que le provocaba la cercanía del cuerpo ajeno, he hizo todo lo posible por ocultar el sonrojo que comenzaba a asomar por sus mejillas.

Hibari no dijo nada después de eso y Tsuna se permitió relajarse un poco, disfrutando del momento, sabia que él era una de las pocas personas que tenia el privilegio de convivir de esta manera con el prefecto y eso lo hacia muy feliz. En todo el tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con él había descubierto que en realidad Hibari no era una persona agresiva o que diera miedo todo el tiempo, su verdadera personalidad era muy calmada y simple, disfrutaba de cosas normales como leer y ver televisión de vez en cuando, él también tenia sentido del humor aunque apenas y demostrara cuando algo le causaba gracia, he inclusive Tsuna había descubierto maravillado que el prefecto al igual que como podría ocurrirle a cualquiera, con frecuencia olvidaba donde había puesto las cosas, esos pequeños detalles habían ayudado a Tsuna a darse cuenta de que Hibari no era lo que todos decían, no era lo que él mismo, en su momento, había creído del prefecto, era cierto que le encantaba el orden, que no era nada sociable, y que disfrutaba de una buena pelea como nada en el mundo, pero además de eso el prefecto era como cualquier otra persona. Y para desgracia de Tsuna, todas esas cosas le habían atrapado.

La campana del inicio de clases les saco de sus pensamientos, y Hibari miro el reloj redondo de pared antes de indicarle a Tsuna con un gesto que podía retirarse.

-Gracias Hibari-san…nos vemos más tarde-

Hibari le vio salir y poco después se puso de pie, lo mejor seria dejar de pensar en herbívoros y empezar con sus rondas.

.

* * *

.

Durante el almuerzo Tsuna subió a la azotea acompañado de Gokudera y Yamamoto, de verdad le gustaba pasar tiempo ahí y ver el cielo, eso siempre le ayudaba a subir el ánimo.

-¿Hay algo mal decimo?- pregunto el bombardero, al ver como el castaño parecía más distraído de lo usual -Últimamente parece que algo lo esta preocupando-_  
_

-Estoy bien…es solo que estoy un poco cansado y…-

-Sabes que puedes decirnos lo que sea ¿verdad Tsuna?- interrumpió Yamamoto, dando una mirada profunda que le indico al castaño que seguramente debía estar escondiendo muy mal su frustración como para que ya todos lo hubieran notado.

-El friki tiene razón decimo, nosotros estamos para apoyarlo-

Tsuna miro la expresión seria en la cara de su mano derecha y el beisbolista, sabia que no era una muy buena idea mentirle a cualquiera de sus guardianes, todos ellos parecían tener la capacidad de saber lo que le sucedía mucho antes de que él mismo lo supiera._  
__  
_Se rasco la cabeza tímidamente, por la expresión de ambos chicos era fácil saber que decirles alguna mentira solo iba a preocuparlos más, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era decirles una verdad a medias, aun recordaba que en una de las clases de Reborn sobre cómo ser un buen jefe de la mafia, el arcobaleno le había explicado que un líder respetable es honesto y no les miente a sus subordinados de confianza ( aunque Tsuna tenia serias dudas sobre que tan honesto podría ser un mafioso) y que en el peor de los casos lo único que podía hacer era esconder la verdad tras una verdad a medias.  
_  
_- Mañana será el cumpleaños de Hibari-san y no se si debería regalarle algo- dijo ocultando el nerviosismo en su voz, no es que no confiara lo suficiente en sus amigos como para no decirles lo que de verdad le estaba perturbando, era solo que estaría demasiado avergonzado de admitirlo a cualquier persona, sin importar quien fuera.

Tsuna se sintió un poco aliviado por dentro cuando ambos chicos relajaron su expresión, creyendo al menos a medias en lo que les acababa de decir.

-¡No se preocupe por un bastardo como ese Decimo! ¡El no merece su preocupación!-

-jajaja calma Gokudera, ¡Después de todo un cumpleaños es una fecha importante!-

- Gokudera-kun… estoy de acuerdo con Yamamoto un cumpleaños es importante…-

-Si usted lo dice Decimo ¡Entonces haremos que el cumpleaños del bastardo sea el mejor que haya habido en la historia!- grito Gokudera mucho más alto de lo que le hubiera gustado.

-jajajaja tal vez deberíamos hacerle una fiesta igual a la de tu ultimo cumpleaños Tsuna! Jajaja fue genial!-

El más bajo de los tres no fue capaz de ocultar el escalofrió repentino que recorrió su cuerpo cuando recordó la fiesta que su familia se había encargarlo de hacerle en conmemoración de sus 16 años, por que aunque agradecía el gesto, al final el único que no se divirtió en la dichosa celebración fue él, y es que como olvidar el elefante en medio de su sala, Mukuro lanzándole piñas ilusorias a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino, o la batalla EXTREMA de tragos protagonizada por Dino, Squalo y Ryohei, y claro todo eso sin contar que había encontrado a Gokudera y Yamamoto dentro de su baño, medio tomados y en una posición que no era apta para cardiacos.

-N-no creo que sea una b-buena idea…-tartamudeo intentando ocultar lo mejor que pudo el sonrojo que le habían provocado sus recuerdos –A-además ese día cuando Dino-san le propuso a Hibari-san hacerle una fiesta igual para su cumpleaños…-

-jajaja ¡Ya me acorde!- interrumpió el beisbolista, divertido –Hibari golpeo a Dino y luego nos amenazo a todos con mordernos hasta la muerte si nos atrevíamos a acercárnosle en su cumpleaños jajajaja-

-¡¿Que es tan divertido friki del baseball?- grito el peliplata cansado del parloteo sin sentido del pelinegro- ¿No ves que si el bastardo de Hibari no quiere una fiesta entonces tenemos que pensar en que más darle?-

-jajaja Calma Dera! - bromeo poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros del bombardero - Ya se nos ocurrirá algo-

-¡No me llames así idiota!-

-jajaja-

Tsuna vio como sus amigos empezaban con su usual discusión de un solo lado, pero para él no paso desapercibido el casi invisible tono rosa que se coloco en las mejillas de Gokudera.

-De todas formas no creo que el bastardo obsesionado con las peleas acepte cualquier cosa que le demos- soltó casual Gokudera, recuperando un poco la compostura.

-Tal vez tengas razón Dera…jajaja tirara lo que sea que le demos…aunque tal vez acepte algo de tu parte Tsuna! Después de todo has pasado mucho tiempo con el últimamente-

El castaño no dijo nada, analizando un poco lo que su lluvia le acaba de decir, era cierto que Hibari ahora lo toleraba mucho más que a la mayoría de las personas, pero no estaba muy seguro de si debería hacer algo tan personal como un regalo –Yo no se que podría darle..-admitió cabizbajo.

-No te preocupes por eso Tsuna, ¡Nosotros te ayudaremos a encontrar algo!-

-¡Claro que si Decimo! Podemos ir al centro comercial saliendo de clases-

Tsuna sonrió en agradecimiento al tiempo que sonaba la campana del término del almuerzo, los tres chicos recogieron sus cosas y bajaron rápidamente, lo mejor seria llegar a clases antes de que Nezu-sensei los regañara por quinta vez esa semana.

.

* * *

.

Eran alrededor de las 9 de la noche cuando Reborn llego a la residencia Sawada, había estado en Italia resolviendo asuntos importantes y esta era la primera vez que se aparecía en el hogar de su Dame-alumno en una semana.

El bebe frunció el seño ante el pensamiento de que seguramente Tsuna se había dando la buena vida durante su ausencia, sin embargo pronto el pensamiento fue remplazado por uno mucho más importante, y haciendo uso de sus fantásticas habilidades de asesino, escalo hasta la ventana del cuarto de su alumno y la abrió sin demasiadas ceremonias.

-Hiie Rebornn! ¡Volviste! ¿Dónde has estado? mamá ha estado preocupada…- inicio Tsuna saltando de su posición anteriormente acostada para sentarse en el borde de la cama.

-No seas ruidoso Dame-Tsuna- amenazo el hitman e inmediatamente el castaño guardo silencio, entonces noto que el chico sostenía algo entre sus manos, por la forma en que los sujetaba no alcazaba a ver que era- ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí?-

-¿Eh?- Tsuna bajo la vista y miro la fina taza de té que se encontraba en sus manos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando recordó que aquella taza era parte de un juego de tres tazas de té que había comprado esa misma tarde en la tienda de antigüedades como regalo para Hibari.

La taza era de porcelana y el diseño dibujado en su exterior eran arboles de cerezo, dándole un aire elegante y sofisticado, en verdad le parecía un buen regalo para el pelinegro, sobre todo ahora que parecía haber superado su aversión a las sakuras provocada por Mukuro, y Tsuna no podía evitar un ligero sonrojo al pensar que el próximo lunes, él y Hibari estarían tomando el té de la mañana en esas mismas tazas.

-¿Y bien?- insistió Reborn al ver como el castaño se perdía un momento en sus ensoñaciones.

-E-es un regalo…-dijo lo más normal que pudo, aunque sabia bien que no serviría de nada fingir frente a su tutor – P-para Hi-Hibari-san...-

Reborn oculto sus ojos debajo de su fedora después de oír lo que Tsuna acababa de decir, él era el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo y además él siempre se enteraba de todo, por lo que sabia tal vez mejor que el castaño mismo, lo que este sentía por su guardián de la nube, en otro momento toda la situación le hubiera resultado hilarante y le hubiera sacado provecho al máximo con tal de hacerle la vida imposible a Tsuna, pero con la situación actual este no era el momento adecuado para eso, además sabia que esos sentimientos que el castaño albergaba por Hibari solo le harían más difícil lo que estaba apunto de decirle.

-Tsuna hay algo que tienes que saber…-

Esa noche la tranquilidad de la residencia Sawada fue interrumpida por el sonido inconfundible de la porcelana al estrellarse con el piso.

.

* * *

.

Cuando Hibari tenía 7 años pidió un deseo. Aun recordaba que justamente aquel día era su cumpleaños así que decidió hacer lo que los herbívoros solían hacer en días como esos, y a pesar de que no había pastel ni velitas que soplar, él pidió su deseo de todas formas, pidió que su madre no muriera, pero tal y como pasaba con la mayoría de los deseos, el suyo no se cumplió, y su madre murió el día después de su séptimo cumpleaños.

Después de eso Hibari se juro a sí mismo no volver a pedir un deseo, ni mucho menos lanzar suplicas tontas al aire tal y como asían todos los herbívoros débiles, de ahora en adelante si el quería algo, lo obtendría con sus propias manos.

.

.

Hibari se desperezo en el sillón en el que se encontraba y con un bostezo coloco el libro que había estado leyendo junto a sus gafas de lectura en la pequeña mesa de cristal que se encontraba en el centro de su sala.

Hoy era sábado 5 de Mayo y si bien para él solo era un día como lo seria cualquier otro, eso no significaba que él mismo no supiera que hoy cumplía 18 años.

Pero que hoy fuera su cumpleaños no importaba mucho, después de la muerte de su madre él no había vuelto a celebrar ninguno de sus cumpleaños, y además eran escazas las personas a las que tal vez no mordería hasta la muerte si intentaban felicitarlo, posiblemente solo serian Tetsuya, el idiota de Dino y más recientemente el herbívoro castaño, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Frunció un poco el seño al recordar su relación con el chico Sawada en los últimos tiempos. Al parecer un día el castaño simplemente enloqueció y creyó que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para unirse a su comité y a pesar de todas las amenazas que le hizo para que se largara y no volviera, el castaño no se retracto, he incluso le había ofrecido una pelea a cambio de que le dejara entrar, como era de esperarse él termino aceptando, pero no sin antes advertirle que si la pelea no valía la pena le mordería hasta la muerte por hacerle perder su tiempo.

Habían trascurrido dos meses desde aquel suceso, y ya que la lucha sostenida con el herbívoro había sido más que excitante, cumplió su palabra, y aunque a regañadientes acepto al castaño como parte de su comité, o al menos algo así, ya que Hibari lo consideraba demasiado inútil como para mandarlo a patrullar o mantener el orden, el castaño solo arreglaba documentos y ocasionalmente le preparaba café, Sawada se había convertido en algo así como el chico de las copias pero al castaño no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto, es más, Hibari podría afirmar que el chico estaba agradecido por eso.

Claro que al principio el tener que ver al herbívoro a diario le resultaba irritante y por supuesto el castaño había terminado soportado más de un tonfaso, pero con el tiempo había terminado por acostumbrarse a la presencia del otro, de alguna forma sabia que le gustaba la sensación de tranquilidad que el chico emitía, y aunque no lo diría en voz alta le gustaba pasar de vez en cuando tiempo con Sawada, el castaño le parecía entretenido, siempre confundido, torpe y siempre con una sonrisa idiota en su rostro, pero desde hace algún tiempo que algo parecía molestar al chico, y aun si no era su asunto a él no le gustaba no saber las cosas.

Hibari entrecerró un poco los ojos y miro el reloj de pared, eran las tres de la tarde y él no había salido ni siquiera a dar sus rondas matutinas, por alguna razón hoy quería permanecer ahí sentado sin hacer nada. Frunció el seño ante sus pensamientos perezosos y aun en contra de su voluntad decidió que lo mejor seria ir a dar sus respectivas rondas antes de que algún herbívoro se pasara de listo.

Salió de su casa típicamente japonesa y se adentro en las calles de su querida Namimori, hoy en día estaba nublado así que para su alivio no había mucha gente afuera. Estuvo caminando un rato por las calles en busca de algo sospechoso, pero hoy parecía uno de esos días en que no encontraría alguien a quien disciplinar.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia la secundaria y fue entonces que vio a los dos amigos ruidosos de Sawada, Yamamoto Takeshi y Gokudera Hayato parecían estar peleando por algo, pero fuese lo que fuese no era de su interés, así que siguió su camino pasándolos de largo.

El pelinegro cálculo que serian alrededor de las cinco cuando atravesó el umbral de Namimori, estaba a punto de subir a su oficina pero decidió permanecer en la entrada de la escuela, sentía que alguien se acercaba. No tuvo que esperar más de 5 minutos cuando una familiar mata de pelo café entro en su campo de visión y pronto Sawada Tsunayoshi estaba parado enfrente de él intentando recobrar el aliento mientras sostenía una pequeña caja con sus manos.

-¿Que haces aquí herbívoro?- espeto sin molestarse en ocultar su irritación.

-Hi-Hibar-san…yo…mmm..h-hoy es tu c-cumpleaños…- inicio y el pelinegro tuvo la certeza de saber a que había venido el chico.

-Si viniste a felicitarme o algo así ya puedes irte- se adelanto a lo que fuera que el castaño estaba a punto de decir, y no paso desapercibido a sus ojos como el chico comenzaba a temblar ligeramente.

-Pe-pero es tu cumpleaños y Hibari-san esta aquí…solo- la frase hizo que Hibari frunciera el seño, ¿Qué le importaba al herbívoro lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer con su vida? –Quiero que tengas esto- dijo, extendiéndole el paquete que había estado entre sus manos todo el rato.

El prefecto tomo la pequeña caja y la abrió, dentro había una solitaria taza de té, y si bien debía admitir que la taza era bonita, él no necesitaba algo así, no quería ni necesitaba la compasión de nadie.

-No necesito tu caridad – soltó con la irritación palpable en su voz y cerrando la caja la lanzo con suavidad de vuelta al herbívoro.

Pero por alguna razón Tsuna no se movió, solo dejo que la porcelana chocara contra el piso sin moverse ni un milímetro para atraparla.

Hibari estuvo a punto de regañar al castaño por permitir que su escuela se ensuciara, pero la fugaz expresión de dolor que había cruzado por el rostro del chico le hizo detenerse, por un momento le pareció que estuviera a punto de quebrarse.

-Hibari-san- llamo con voz suave y el pelinegro fijo su mirada en los orbes cafés, atento a lo que fuera que el chico estaba por decir-Hibari-san…yo-

Kyoya frunció el seño, la paciencia no era precisamente su virtud y la desidia del menor le resultaba molesta, estaba a punto de amenazarlo con morderlo si no hablaba de una buena vez, pero el castaño le interrumpió nuevamente antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa.

—_Me gustas Hibari-san…Yo re-realmente me he enamorado de ti -_

.

Y Hibari estaría mintiendo si dijera que eso no lo había tomado con la guardia baja.

En ese momento le habría dado al chico un tonfaso por burlarse así de él de no haber sido por que los orbes cafés habían logrado atraparlo, la mirada de Sawada era temerosa y al igual que el cuerpo de su dueño no habían dejado de temblar, pero dentro de su mirada también encontró una gama de emociones que no supo discernir a ciencia cierta.

Para ser sinceros esta no era la primera vez que se le declaraban, a pesar de su mala fama siempre habría una que otra herbívora que pensaría que era lo suficientemente digna de estar a su lado, sin embrago esta declaración fue diferente de todas las demás, usualmente el solo las rechazaría y se encargaría de matar toda esperanza en el proceso, pero esta vez para el desconcierto del pelinegro se encontró a si mismo sin una idea muy exacta de lo que debería decir.

-Hibari-san… no creo que pueda seguir realizando mis tareas en el comité- empezó a decir, al tiempo que bajaba la mirada y la escondía entre sus cabellos castaño -Reborn y yo saldremos de Namimori por un tiempo… por favor cuídate-

Hibari frunció el seño ante los cambios tan drásticos de tema, realmente el herbívoro lo estaba sacando de sus casillas –Yo no me tengo que cuidar-

-Lo se- soltó apenas audiblemente antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

Lo vio irse y por un segundo se vio tentado a seguirlo, pero no lo hizo, y en su lugar observo las piezas de porcelana regada sobre el piso de su escuela.

.

* * *

.

El lunes Sawada no había ido a la escuela, aunque en realidad no esperaba que llegara, después de todo el chico había dicho que se iría a juguetear con el bebé y que estarían un tiempo fuera, creía recordar que la cantidad máxima de tiempo que Sawada había estado ausente era de una semana, así que cuando el herbívoro castaño no se presento en toda la semana no le pareció nada fuera de lo común, el problema fue que Tsuna tampoco fue a clases la semana próxima y cuando a la tercera semana tanto Gokudera Hayato como Yamamoto Takeshi desaparecieron también, supo que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

-¿Kyo-san?-Kusakabe miro con preocupación como su jefe miraba distraídamente por la ventana del salón, últimamente parecía que algo le molestara y no tenia que ser muy listo como para saber que ese algo tenia que ver con la repentina desaparición de Sawada –¿Pasa algo?-

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?-

A juzgar por la respuesta mordaz Kusakabe adivino que por su propio bien lo mejor seria no insistir en el tema–Aquí tiene- dijo extendiéndole un folder color marrón –Según esto Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato y Sawada Tsunayoshi de tercer año, se han graduado con mes y medio de anticipación-

Hibari tomo los papeles que su segundo al mando le ofrecía y con una clara expresión de disgusto leyó el contenido de cada carpeta antes de arrojarlas con desprecio sobre su escritorio – ¿Quién lo autorizo?-

-Fue el director en persona Kyo-san-

Si el director mismo autorizo entonces era más que obvio que todo había sido cosa del bebé, no dudaba que hubiera utilizado alguna de sus artimañas para convencerlo de graduar a tres estudiantes de tercero a tan poco tiempo de que acabara el año, pero ¿Para qué?

-Puedes retirarte Tetsu- gruño y el mencionado no dudo en obedecer.

Tan pronto estuvo solo Hibari saco su celular del bolsillo y marco de memoria un número antes de colocar el aparato en su oído.

_-¡Kyoya! ¡Que milagro que llamas, pensé que te habías olvidado ya de tu tutor!-_

Hibari frunció el seño ante la voz cantarina del otro lado de la línea, no estaba de humor para sus idioteces – Cavallone…¿Donde esta él?-

_-¿hm? ¿De que hablas?-_

-Sawada Tsunayoshi-

—_¿oh?¿No lo sabes?-_

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos ante la pregunta pero no respondió nada.

_-Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera están en Italia… hace como un mes alguien ataco la base de Vongola…mucha gente murió… y por si fuera poco la salud del noveno se ha ido deteriorando poco a poco…apenas y se levanta de la cama-_

-…-

_-Es el deber de Tsuna venir ahora que la familia esta en crisis…creí que lo sabrías-_

-Dijo que se iría-

_-Tal vez mi hermanito pensó que seria demasiado pedir que dejaras Namimori, incluso si es solo por un tiempo-_

-¿Cuándo volverá?-pregunto, aun si no sabia para que quería saber la respuesta.

_-No lo se Kyoya, aquí la situación no es muy buena, en caso de que algo malo le llegue a pasar al noveno entonces Tsuna será oficialmente el Decimo y…-_

Hibari corto la llamada, no tenia sentido seguir con ella, no necesitaba oír nada más, no es como si el tuviera que ver algo con el Vongola después de todo.

Tomo la taza de café negro que estaba encima de su escritorio, e inhalo el aroma fragante, antes acercar la taza a su rostro.

_._

_-Me gustas Hibari-san-_

_._

He instantáneamente la taza de café había chocado contra la pared contraria al prefecto, dejando una mancha que después Tetsu tendría que limpiar, tal y como las había estado limpiando las ultimas tres semanas.

_._

_-Yo realmente me he…-_

_._

Hibari lo odiaba. Odiaba a Sawada Tsunayoshi por no haberle dado la oportunidad de morderle hasta la muerte para poder sacarse la frustración que llevaba dentro, le odiaba por ser tan herbívoro y haberse ido así como así.

El prefecto entrecerró los ojos en una mirada mortal, estaba molesto, pero más que con Sawada debería estar molesto consigo mismo.

Hibari resoplo con furia, a él nunca le habían gustado las mentiras, le parecían algo demasiado bajo incluso para un herbívoro, era por eso que él jamás mentía sin importar nada, además no es como si tuviera nada que ocultar, él no mentía y por lo tanto tampoco se mentía a si mismo, y era por eso que sabia lo que lo tenia tan molesto últimamente.

Echaba de menos la presencia de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Lo había ido notando poco a poco, que de alguna forma cuando el castaño no estaba aquí sentía que algo no estaba bien, pero lo que más le molesto fue cuando se dio cuenta de que en los últimos tiempos había estado descuidado su trabajo como líder del comité, y que incluso había estado delegándole a Kusakabe casi todo el trabajo con tal de pasar más tiempo con el castaño, se había desenfocado de sus ideales y todo por ceder a esos impulsos herbívoros.

Se sentía patético pero ya había tenido suficiente de eso, le alegraba que el castaño se hubiera ido, el tenia planes importantes que llevar a cabo y no se permitiría a si mismo perderlos de vista otra vez.

_._

_-…me he enamorado de ti-_

.

* * *

.

_-Me gustas Hibari-san-_

_._

Tsuna se sonrojo furiosamente frente al espejo de su baño al recordar otra vez lo que le había dicho a Hibari antes de irse, no sabia por que lo había echo, pero su hyper intuición le grito que debía hacerlo y antes de que se diera cuenta su boca ya lo había soltado, y lo peor de todo es que había corrido como un vil cobarde, seguramente Hibari estaría furioso con él, seguramente lo odiaba…

Tsuna salió del baño solo con una toalla enredada en su cintura, acababa de tomar una ducha para ver si así podía relajarse y dormir, cosa que apenas había echo desde que llegaron a Italia.

Esa noche cuando Reborn le había informado de un ataque a Vongola y que el noveno estaba gravemente enfermo él había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera verdad, pero lo era.

Por supuesto que al principio Tsuna quería negarse, él era un inútil y aun no quería ser el líder de una mafia, pero también sabia que si no iba, mucha gente inocente moriría, sin un Decimo Vongola la mafia caería en caos, y no importaba cuanto miedo tuviera, él no iba a permitir eso.

Cuando llegaron a Italia Tsuna sabia que no seria fácil, pero el trabajo resulto ser mucho más del que pensaba, tenia que trabajar con toneladas de documentos, asistir a juntas con tipos que le triplicaban la edad y la altura (por no decir que daban pavor), y por si fuera poco tenia que vivir constantemente con Reborn vigilando cada uno de sus pasos, dispuesto a dispararle como castigo si se atrevía a hacer algo mal. Por esa razón se había alegrado tanto cuando se entero que Gokudera y Yamamoto habían decidido venir a Italia con él, sabia que era egoísta de su parte pedir que dejaran Namimori, sobre todo para Yamamoto ya que estaría dejando a su padre solo, pero él guardián de la lluvia solamente le había sonreído y había insistido en que en esos momentos él lo necesitaba más que su padre.

En cuanto a Crome y Lambo decidió no pedirle a ninguno de los dos que vinieran con él debido a que temía que en las circunstancias actuales sus vidas pudieran correr peligro, Ryohei había prometido ir a Italia tan pronto pudiera y aunque él insistió en que no era necesario el boxeador no acepto un no como respuesta, y en cuanto a Hibari…él sabia muy bien que el prefecto nunca dejaría Namimori y menos por él, sobre todo no después de su confesión.

De cierta forma Tsuna veía Italia como una pequeña oportunidad de olvidar al prefecto y hacerse a la idea de que seguramente ahora Hibari tuviera asco de él, solo esperaba desde el fondo de su corazón que no quisiera dejar de ser su guardián de la nube, por que le dolería perder al pelinegro para siempre, era precisamente por eso que nunca se había atrevido a confesarle lo que sentía, pero ya no había marcha atrás, sabia que tenia que aceptar el inminente rechazo que recibiría cuando volviera, y quería creer que con el tiempo olvidaría lo que sentía y su pecho dejaría de doler.

Tsuna se coloco la piyama y se metió debajo de las cobijas de la enorme cama, acurrucándose lo mejor que pudo. El lugar le parecía tan ajeno y tan grande, su vieja habitación seguramente cabria en esta unas 3 veces, pero él no sentía que este fuera su espacio, todo lucia muy frio, nada de esto lo hacia sentir en casa, suspiro, esperaba acostumbrarse pronto.

Pero antes de que se diera cuenta habían pasado más de 10 meses, y sin importar cuanto lo intento no logro acostumbrarse.

.

* * *

.

Gokudera apretó los puños con desesperación, y Yamamoto solo bajo el rostro sombríamente, ambos se sentían inútiles, sentían que le estaban fallando a su mejor amigo.

Desde hacia como dos meses la situación de Vongola al fin había empezado a mejorar y las familias rivales ya no atacaban tan seguido ni con tanta fuerza, ahora el único problema era que los ataques ya no se dirigían a la familia como tal, ahora todos los atentados iban directo hacia Tsuna.

-De-Decimo…-llamo Gokudera sin poder contener el temblor de su voz, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta alguna del chico.

Justo ahora se encontraban a las afueras de la mansión Vongola, donde una pelea acababa de tener lugar, una familia los había atacado justo cuando acababan de regresar de una misión, pero gracias a que la otra familia era débil habían ganado relativamente fácil, sin la necesidad de que nadie saliera herido de gravedad, después de todo Tsuna odiaba tener que lastimar a los demás, sin importar si eran enemigos o aliados, sin embargo para la desgracia del castaño sus enemigos pocas veces pensaban igual, así que tan pronto como Tsuna se había dado vuelta uno de sus atacantes se había levantado del piso y había disparando hiriendo en el pecho a uno de los guardias de la mansión que acaban de llegar a comprobar que ellos se encontraran bien.

Después de eso Yamamoto había vuelto a noquear al hombre armado mientras Gokudera iba a pedir ayuda para su compañero y Tsuna se limito a colocarse de rodillas junto al hombre herido.

-Tsuna- llamo esta vez Yamamoto, preocupado por el hecho de que su amigo permanecía hincado a pesar de que los doctores de Vongola acaban de recoger al herido – Tenemos que volver – dijo suavemente, colocando una mano sobre el hombro castaño y logrando que el chico brincara un poco ante el contacto.

-Si- fue todo lo que dijo antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar su camino a la mansión.

El pelinegro miro a Gokudera y por la preocupación en los ojos verdes supo que el otro se sentía igual que él. En el fondo ambos guardianes sentían que sin importar lo mucho que quisieran y protegieran al castaño lo que hacían no servía de nada, no hallaban la forma de aminorar la carga que poco a poco se había ido colocando sobre los hombros del chico.

-Decimo ¿Por qué no se va a descansar temprano?- sugirió la tormenta, mirando con dolor las pequeñas bolsas debajo de los orbes castaños.

-Sí Tsuna, ha sido un día largo-

-Aun tengo que encargarme de unos papeles…-

-¡No se preocupe por eso Decimo, yo y el friki lo haremos!-

-jajaja claro Tsuna, tu descansa-

-Gracias- dijo el chico sin muchos ánimos, pero aun así les brindo una sonrisa sincera a sus dos amigos.

El resto del camino hasta la mansión permanecieron en silencio y Tsuna se sorprendió un poco al ver a Reborn esperando de pie afuera de las enormes puertas de roble.

-Luces deprimente Tsuna- fue el cordial saludo.

-No he dormido bien-

-Ya veo…ven, te acompañare a tu habitación-

Tsuna no objeto nada, suponiendo que el niño tendría algo importante que decirle y dando un pequeño buenas noches a sus amigos se había perdido con Reborn en medio de los inmensos pasillos del lugar.

-Me entere de lo que acaba de pasar, sabes que debes tener más cuidado para evitar situaciones como esa-

El castaño solo asintió con la cabeza, lo sabia, Reborn se lo había dicho ya con anterioridad, por que aunque no le gustara pensar en ello esta no era la primera vez que se veía envuelto en cosas así.

-¿Sabes Dame-Tsuna? Tal vez deberías empezar a rezar- soltó casualmente.

Sawada frunció el seño, claramente molesto por el comentario –No te burles de mi Reborn-

-No me estaba burlando- replico, decidiendo pasar por alto esta vez el tono insolente de su alumno.

Esta vez Tsuna miro al bebé con curiosidad pero aun así no quito el ceño fruncido de su expresión, él estaba seguro de que había sido su tutor quien le dijo que en el mundo de la mafia Dios no existía. –Creí que habías dicho que Dios…-

-Nunca dije que le rezaras a él- interrumpió el arcobaleno prediciendo el resto del reproche del castaño – Pero tal vez si rezas alguien más te escuche- dijo antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse misteriosamente, antes de que Tsuna pudiera preguntar a que se refería.

Cuando al fin llego a su recamara Tsuna se arrojo sobre la cama demasiado cansado como para cambiarse la ropa o hacer algo más. Se sentía extraño, era como si no supiera a ciencia cierta lo que estaba haciendo y no importaba cuanto lo intentara el miedo nunca se iba de su lado, lo peor es que ver a las personas sufriendo ya era algo casi común para él, sin importar cuanto siguiera doliendo.

Tsuna sintió como las lagrimas se desbordaban por su rostro sin poder contenerlas por más tiempo y poniendo su rostro contra la almohada intento contener los gritos de dolor que escapaban de su garganta, tenia tanto miedo, sentía que no era lo suficientemente bueno o fuerte como para proteger a nadie, aun si sabia que nada de lo que pasaba era su culpa no podía evitar sentirse así cuando veía como herían una y otra vez a las personas a su alrededor, tal y como había pasado hace unas horas.

Lloro hasta que sintió que no podía más y entonces se quedo inmóvil en la cama, demasiado cansado pero sin poder dormir, y en medio de la obscuridad intento relajarse y pensar en algo más, miro el reloj que se encontraba en la pequeña mesa al lado de su cama y después paseo su vista hacia el objeto que permanecía colocado inmóvil al lado del reloj.

_._

_Era una taza de té_.

.

En realidad era la ultima de las tres tazas que había comprado para regalarle al prefecto, la primera la había roto él mismo durante el ligero shock que tuvo cuando Reborn le dijo que tenían que irse de Namimori y la segunda taza se había estrellado contra el suelo de la secundaria por culpa de su distracción. No sabia por que razón había decidido conservar la ultima taza, pero lo que si sabia era que para él era una de sus posesiones más valiosas.

Tsuna se sintió un poco fuera de lugar, hacia un buen tiempo que no solía tener tiempo de pensar en el pelinegro, por lo que la idea le pareció casi extranjera pero aun así sabia que seguía sintiendo lo mismo que cuando se le confesó. Ahora tenia 17 años, pero su sueño seguía siendo el mismo tonto deseo de antaño, quería que Hibari le correspondiera, sin importar lo imposible que fuera.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de sus ojos una vez más, en todo este tiempo que llevaba viviendo fuera de Namimori no había vuelto a hablar con el prefecto ni una sola vez, y lo poco que llego a saber de él había sido por Kusakabe y Dino. Al parecer Hibari por fin había decido graduarse de Nami-chuu y actualmente se encontraba creando una organización propia de investigación y seguridad. Y hasta donde sabia, el pelinegro no se había visto afectado en lo más mínimo por la declaración que le había echo, era doloroso saber la verdad, pero en el fondo creía que seria lo mejor para todos.

Pero a pesar de eso, no podía evitar tener de vez en cuando el deseo de que el prefecto estuviera aquí, por que cuando él estaba cerca le parecía que de alguna forma todo estaría bien.

Tsuna cerró los ojos con ímpetu, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Hibari estuviera aquí, pero por encima de todo esperaba que estuviera bien.

-Por favor cuídate- murmuro mientras intentaba detener las lagrimas.

.

* * *

.

-¿Donde quiere que ponga esto Kyo-san?-

Hibari levanto la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo y miro a su subordinado quien cargaba un par de cajas llenas de libros, después de una ligera deliberación con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que los pusiera sobre una pequeña mesa de trabajo cerca de ahí.

-¿Es todo Tetsu?-

-¡Si!-respondió enérgicamente –¿Se le ofrece algo más?-

-No, puedes retirarte-

Hibari vio como el hombre hacia una pequeña reverencia y salía del lugar, todos esos papeles eran para la investigación que estaba realizando sobre las cajas de armamento y para su satisfacción hasta el momento todo había ido según lo planeado.

Estuvo leyendo un rato más pero cuando se dio cuenta de que eran las 3 de la mañana decidió que era hora de irse a dormir, coloco los papeles en su lugar y se dirigió a su habitación.

El pelinegro les lanzo una pequeña mirada a Hibird y Roll, que se encontraban dormidos en una pequeña cama para perros que había comprado hace algún tiempo, y después se dirigió al baño a lavarse los dientes, él siempre había considerado la higiene como algo importante, cuando termino fue a su armario y se desvistió para ponerse la piyama negra que utilizaba para dormir, y como todas las noches se quito el anillo de la nube colocándolo junto a su celular en el buro al lado de su cama antes de apagar las luces y meterse bajo sus cobijas.

_-Por favor-_

_._

Una voz suave que no había oído en mucho tiempo resonó en la habitación, logrando que el ex-prefecto se levantara inmediatamente, sin embargo ahí no había nadie además de él y sus mascotas.

_._

_-Por favor-_

_._

La voz se dejo oír nuevamente, pero esta vez pudo ver como su anillo brilla al mismo tiempo que la persona hablaba. Frunció el ceño sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba y tomo el anillo Vongola acercándolo a su rostro para poder verlo mejor.

_._

_-Por favor cuídate-_

Se escucho nuevamente, y esta vez a Hibari no le quedo la menor duda de que aquella era la voz de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

.

* * *

.

Cuando Kusakabe volvió a la casa de Hibari a la mañana siguiente, se sorprendió un poco al encontrar al pelinegro durmiendo pacíficamente en el sillón de la sala.

A paso lento se acerco a él con la intención de despertarlo, pero decidió que no era buena idea considerando que el prefecto solía tener un muy mal despertar, en su lugar se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Hibari abrió lentamente los ojos cuando sintió el aroma de la comida llegar a su nariz y estirándose un poco se levanto del sillón, por un momento no supo que hacia dormido ahí pero entonces los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido en la noche le invadieron, había odio la voz del herbívoro a través del anillo y él había pasado toda la noche despierto esperando que algo más pasara, pero nada sucedió, la voz de Sawada había desaparecido tan rápido como llego.

- ¿Esta bien Kyo-san?- pregunto Kusakabe un poco preocupado al ver la expresión de molestia en el pálido rostro.

-Sí- fue todo lo que dijo antes de voltear el rostro para dejar de mirarlo.

Pero Tetsuya no había pasado tanto tiempo al lado del prefecto en balde y sabía que aunque no lo quisiera aceptar algo le molestaba, lo malo fue que los días que le siguieron a ese por alguna razón Hibari había vuelto a su humor homicida de antaño, seguramente habría muchas personas que se burlarían de él si les dijera que alguna vez Kyoya había dejado de ser violento, pero la verdad era que a través de los años el pelinegro se había vuelto más maduro y ya no andaba matando a medio mundo todo el tiempo, y es por eso que Tetsu se sorprendió cuando de repente Hibari empezó a comportarse casi tan infantilmente como antes, he inclusive había golpeado a un grupo de personas por estar mirando los aparadores de las tiendas si no planeaban comprar nada.

Él realmente apreciaba al prefecto y quería ayudarlo, pero parecía que esto era algo que le concernía únicamente a la alondra y por ende el único que podía resolverlo era él mismo, sin ayuda de nadie.

Suspiro, ojala Sawada estuviera aquí, por que él sabia que cuando el castaño estaba cerca Hibari perdía casi automáticamente el interés en cualquier cosa que no fuera el chico, durante el tiempo que estuvo trabajando para el comité Tsuna logro que Hibari cargara siempre con una sonrisa ladeada, aunque el prefecto nunca se hubiese dado cuenta de ello.

Él no sabía la razón por la que Sawada se marcho o que era lo que hablo con su jefe antes de irse, pero lo que si sabía era que el hecho había afectado al pelinegro, aun cuando había procurado ocultarlo todo bajo su usual fachada estoica.

Kusakabe sonrió casi paternalmente cuando pensó que tal vez el pelinegro solo estaba molesto por que aun no había notado lo que en realidad sentía por Sawada, sin duda a Hibari aun le faltaba aprender muchas cosas.

.

* * *

.

Entrecerró los ojos ofuscado, se estaba hartando de todo esto, los últimos 11 meses estuvo evitando pensar en Tsunayoshi y ahora él de alguna manera había encontrado la forma de meterse en su vida incluso a millas de distancia. Se supone que el herbívoro se había largado a Italia, entonces ya no tendría que tratar con él nunca más, pero al perecer el chico encontró la forma de hacer que su voz se oyera a través de su anillo de la nube, como una especie de comunicador, pero en el fondo el problema no era realmente ese, lo que le estaba molestando era lo que era capaz de oír a través del anillo.

Las ultimas 15 noches sin falta había estado oyendo la voz de Sawada, diciendo cosas como "Cuídate" "Espero que te valla bien" "Ojala seas feliz" "Espero que ya no golpees gente inocente" y el peor de todos por ser el más herbívoro, había sido un suave y entrecortado "Te necesito"

Al principio pensó en obtener respuestas de Dino o el bebé pero después de una pequeña charla con el bronco entendió que el rubio no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que le estaba hablado y se dio cuenta de que la única forma de saber lo que pasaba seria ir y preguntarle a Tsunayoshi de frente, pero eso era precisamente lo que llevaba tanto tiempo evitando.

En este momento se encontraba recostado en su cama esperando oír la frase diaria del herbívoro para poder dormirse de una vez, con los días se dio cuenta de que no podía dormirse antes de oírlo y aun cuando intento dejar el anillo en otra habitación para no tener que oír nada, de alguna forma la voz aterciopelada del chico siempre terminaba llegando a sus oídos.

Hibari no era ningún tonto, y por las frases y el contenido de la mayoría de estas, se había dado cuenta de estaban dichas para él y para nadie más.

Se sintió molesto porque ahora se la pasaba pensando nuevamente casi todo el día en Sawada al igual que antes de que el chico se fuera, además oír su voz provocaba en él una sensación extraña, la misma sensación extraña que tenia cuando recordaba la declaración que el castaño le había echo poco antes de salir huyendo.

En realidad Hibari había pensado muy poco en la declaración del chico, cada que lo recordaba su mente instantáneamente se ponía a pensar en algo más _importante_. Suspiro con molestia, tal vez era hora de poner en orden sus ideas y empezar a hacer a un lado su enojo para pensar con la cabeza fría ¿Por qué era que Sawada Tsunayoshi le afectaba tanto?

.

* * *

.

Tsuna recibió con los brazos abiertos y una hermosa sonrisa a sus dos guardianes de la niebla y al pequeño guardián del rayo, de verdad le alegraba verlos después de tanto tiempo lejos de ellos.

-Kufufufu sigues tan lindo como siempre Tsunayoshi- afirmo el ilusionista tan tétrico como de costumbre-

-No sea así Mukuro-sama- reprendió la chica con un tono de regaño, pero estaba claramente feliz de ver al castaño.

-A mi también me da gusto verlos Mukuro, Chrome-

-Dame-Tsuna- lloriqueo Lambo al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre él y lo apretaba con fuerza.

Tsuna solo rio ante el comportamiento infantil del niño de ahora 8 años y después de eso guio a los tres recién llegados a sus habitaciones para que se instalaran y tomaran un descanso del largo viaje que acababan de hacer desde Japón.

Las cosas en la familia Vongola por fin mejoraban he inclusive la salud del noveno había ido mejorando lentamente. Las familias rivales se habían desplegado y aunque él realmente sentía que no había echo nada además de firmar miles de papeles (a los que no les encontraba sentido), había muchas personas que estaban agradecidos con él.

Hacia una semana que Reborn le informo que habría una gran junta con los lideres de todos sus aliados y a pesar de que Timoteo estaba en mejores condiciones aun tenia que permanecer en cama por un tiempo, así que Tsuna era el encargado de remplazarlo en la reunión tal y como había estado haciendo el ultimo año, sin embargo era vital que para demostrar la unión de Vongola todos y cada uno de sus guardianes estuvieran presentes en la junta.

Ya que Gokudera y Yamamoto llevaban todo este tiempo a su lado, no era necesario preocuparse por ellos, y tampoco por Ryohei que había cumplido con su promesa de ir a Italia tan pronto como pudiera; el guardián del sol llevaba ya casi 3 meses viviendo EXTREMAMENTE en la mansión Vongola, por supuesto Lambo tampoco represento un problema y el mismo día que Tsuna le había pedido que viniera el chico se subió al primer avión que encontró.

Cuando llamo a sus dos nieblas para pedirles su presencia Tsuna se sorprendió de lo relativamente fácil que fue convencerlas, aunque claro, antes había tenido que prometerle a Mukuro una cierta suma de dinero.

Por supuesto ahora el único problema era su guardián de la nube y Tsuna no estaba seguro de lo que debería hacer, pero Reborn había dejado bien claro que su deber como líder era convencer él mismo a sus guardianes, y que si se enteraba de que se lo había pedido a alguien más se encargaría de hacerle explotar la cabeza.

Tsuna se dirigió a su habitación y suspiro intentando calmarse y guardar la compostura ante lo que estaba por hacer, miro el reloj, eran las 2 de la tarde por lo que calculaba que en Japón serian cerca de las 9 o 10 de la noche, sabia que tenia que llamar pronto o no solo molestaría al pelinegro por la petición si no también por llamar a una hora inadecuada.

Tomo el teléfono con manos trémulas y marco el número que Reborn le había dado para que le llamara a Hibari.

Tsuna respiro profundamente a cada timbre que indicaba que el teléfono estaba llamando y por un momento dudo que Hibari fuera contestar, sin embargo cuando escucho el característico sonido de que alguien ha respondido la llamada Tsuna sintió que su corazón se detuvo.

.

* * *

.

Hibari había estado patrullando las calles de Namimori cuando su celular sonó, miro la pantalla y se extraño de que el número apareciera como no registrado, había estado a punto de ignorar la llamada pero en el último segundo respondió, pero no dijo nada, esperando a que la otra persona del lado de la línea comenzara a hablar.

_-H-Hola-Hi-Hibari-san-_ dijo una voz nerviosa desde el otro lado y por un segundo abrió los ojos sorprendido al reconocer la voz de Tsuna _–¿Cómo has estado?-_

Tan herbívoro como de costumbre pensó, y tuvo el impulso de colgarle pero aparto la idea infantil de inmediato -Bien- dijo, sin embargo pronto una duda ataco su mente_-_¿Cómo sabes mi número?-

_-Reborn me lo dijo-_ respondió, y él no dudo que fuera la verdad. Se sentía un tanto raro hablar con Sawada, por que aunque ahora le oyera constantemente a través del anillo, una conversación era algo bastante diferente.

-_Hibari-san… mmm yo _- inicio y Hibari se pregunto si Sawada sabría lo patético que sonaba, se suponía que ya debería estar acostumbrado a hablar con él – _Abra una reunión con importantes lideres de la mafia-_

-¿Y?- pregunto aunque ya sabía lo que el chico quería decir con eso.

_- Y todos los guardianes tienen que asistir…Hibari-san yo se que tu no…-_

-Ire- soltó simplemente, Dino ya le había informado de la reunión que abría por lo que lo dicho por el chico no era información nueva. Iría por que había algo que debía confirmar en persona y ahora que la oportunidad se presento no planeaba desperdiciarla.

–_¿E-enserio?-_

-No me gusta repetirme herbívoro- dijo un poco molesto por haber puesto en duda lo que acabada de decir, él no bromeaba con cosas como esas.

_-Hiie lo siento Hibari-san-_escucho el chillido del chico y le causo gracia que aun pudiera lograr que el chico hiciera esas expresiones_–La reunión será dentro de cuatro días- _

-Entiendo- dijo, y después espero para ver si el chico tenía algo más que decir.

–_Hibari-san yo…-_ inicio el castaño y él se sintió un poco irritado por el hecho de que hubiera cortado su frase.

-Habla- ordenó.

–_Yo…espero que tengas un buen viaje_- soltó atropelladamente dejándole claro que eso no era lo que quería decir –_Hasta pronto Hibari-san-_

-Hasta pronto- en realidad Hibari no había querido decir eso, pero para cuando se dio cuenta la frase ya había escapado de sus labios, soltó un pequeño gruñido y asumiendo que seria todo corto la llamada.

Después de colgar el pelinegro se quedo mirando su celular por unos momentos antes de marcar un número conocido.

_-¿Qué necesita Kyo-san?- _dijo la voz desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Tetsu prepara todo, me voy a Italia dentro de 2 días-

_-Como ordene-_

.

* * *

.

Tsuna abrió los ojos con impresión al darse cuenta de que día era hoy, y no pudo creer que ya hubiera pasado todo un año desde que dejo Namimori.

Hoy en día era 5 de Mayo y otra vez era el cumpleaños de Hibari.

Se sintió un poco culpable por acabarse de dar cuenta, pero con tantas cosas de la mafia en la cabeza y con sus guardianes haciendo de las suyas no había pensado en ello hasta hoy que por fin tenia un momento a solas.

Estaba caminando por las calles del pequeño pueblo cercano a la mansión, hoy había querido darse un respiro y tener algo de privacidad, así que tan pronto tuvo la oportunidad se había escapado para dar una vuelta. Se la paso el día viendo tiendas y justo cuando estaba por volver oyó a unas personas hablar sobre lo rápido que se les estaban pasando los días, y fue entonces que cayo en cuenta de la fecha.

Para ser honesto le parecía muy hilarante pensar que había estado haciendo hace un año y que estaba haciendo ahora, muchas cosas habían cambiado, pero sus sentimientos no lo hicieron y en el fondo Tsuna dudaba que algún día fueran a cambiar.

Pero él sabia que aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas tal y como solía decirle su madre cuando era un niño, su sueño no se haría realidad, y al final lo único que podía hacer era desear que su amor platónico estuviera bien.

Tsuna se sonrojo ligeramente al recordar la costumbre que había adquirido en los últimos tiempos, en la noche antes de dormir solía pensar en el prefecto y pedía que se encontrara bien, quien sabe, tal vez en una de esas alguien lo escucharía, tal y como Reborn había dicho.

Tomo su teléfono y dudo más de un minuto en lo que estaba por hacer, hace algunos días había hablado por teléfono con el pelinegro y aunque era tonto se había sentido inmensamente feliz cuando el otro no le había colgado tan pronto escucho su voz, pero aun así no sabia si debía tentar a su suerte nuevamente, bueno tal vez llegados a este punto no podía pasar nada peor, marco el número de Hibari y espero, poniendo en duda que le contestara ahora que sabia que el número le pertenecía a él.

_-Sawada Tsunayoshi…-_

Tsuna se estremeció al oír el tono de ligero fastidio con que había dicho su nombre –Hola Hibari-san-

_-¿Qué quieres?-_

-Hibari san… yo se que desde hace horas en Japón ya es 6 de mayo- dijo haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no tartamudear –Pero en Italia aun es 5 así que…bueno yo quería desearte un feliz cumpleaños…atrasado-

Tsuna pudo oír como desde el otro lado de la línea Hibari bufaba ligeramente _–¿Es todo?-_

-No! bueno yo…quiero decir… yo – soltó un suspiro y acomodo sus pensamientos –El año pasado yo…bueno y-yo tampoco pude felicitarte correctamente así que quería disculparme… nunca puedo hacer las cosas correctamente- Tsuna sintió su rostro arder ante la mención de lo ocurrido el año pasado, y supuso que Hibari le colgaría molesto por habérselo recordado, pero para su sorpresa no lo hizo.

_-No te disculpes-_ y a Tsuna le sorprendió el gesto de amabilidad que Hibari acababa de mostrar _– Llegue a Italia hace 2 horas-_

El castaño abrió un poco los ojos entendiendo lo que el otro había querido decir, aun estaba a tiempo –E-entonces…feliz cumpleaños… Hibari-san-

Tsuna escucho como Kyoya decía algo más pero no pudo prestar atención, sintió la repentina presencia de alguien a su espalda y poco después sintió la boquilla de una pistola colocarse en su nuca.

-Tira el celular-dijo el hombre armado y el castaño obedeció en el acto.

El tipo piso el aparato mientas soltaba una risa gutural, pero el menor mantuvo la calma, Reborn le había enseñado bien que debía hacer en situaciones como esta, solo tenia que encontrar el momento justo.

-¿Qué se siente saber que vas a morir Decimo Vongola?- dijo con sorna el sujeto.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy el Decimo?-pregunto con voz calmada, casi como si no le estuvieran apuntando por la espalda.

-¿Crees que soy tonto?- gruño el sujeto -Te he estado vigilando-

-¿De parte de quién vienes?-

-¿De qué te serviría saberlo? Vas a morir- el tipo comenzó a reír nuevamente y Tsuna supo que esta era su oportunidad.

En un movimiento rápido se agacho para salir del alcance del arma y golpeo con fuerza el estomago del hombre logrando hacerlo trastabillar y caer de espaldas. El castaño se acerco a él sin perder de vista sus movimientos y le arrebato el arma, tal y como él lo veía aquel tipo no era más que un pobre diablo al que habían mandado en una misión suicida.

-Vete a casa- dijo Tsuna alejándose del cuerpo retorciéndose de dolor.

-Tan amable como dicen los rumores-

Tan pronto escucho eso el de ojos avellana sintió como su hyper intuición reaccionaba y le decía que debía hacerse a un lado, pero su cuerpo no fue lo suficientemente rápido y Tsuna sintió como una bala travesaba su costado derecho.

El hombre que le había disparado se puso de pie lentamente, con la intención de dispararle una segunda vez, pero a pesar del dolor el castaño se las arreglo para golpearle en la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle inconsciente por un día o dos.

Tsuna sintió como sus piernas se doblaban y caía al piso, coloco una mano en su costado haciendo presión pero la sangre no se detenía, seguramente había usado una bala especial para provocar un gran daño interno.

En ese momento sintió mucho miedo, quiso pararse para pedir ayuda pero su cuerpo dejaba de responderle poco a poco y supo que seria en vano siquiera intentar levantarse, por la extraña humedad que sentía podía adivinar que la sangre seguramente ya habría echo un charco en el suelo por debajo de él, intento gritar pero de su garganta solo salió un alarido apagado, en ese momento supo que seguramente esto era todo… pero aun así no quería morir, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no quería dejar a su familia sola, que pensaría su madre o sus amigos, seguramente Reborn estaría desilusionado. Se sintió más estúpido que nunca ¿Por qué justamente hoy tenia que haber salido de la mansión? ¿Por qué no había tenido más cuidado?

Intento calmarse y miro el cielo por encima de aquel asqueroso callejón que se convertiría en su tumba, la imagen del cielo estrellado sobre él le pareció más hermosa que nunca y entonces la aceptación comenzó a llegar, las personas a las que amaba eran fuertes, sabia que se repondrían a esto tal y como lo habían echo en aquel futuro al que habían ido, y a Tsuna le pareció irónico que él al igual que su versión futura, murieran de un disparo (aunque en realidad su yo futuro no había muerto).

Sintió como su cuerpo se entumecía, ya no sentía casi nada y no sabia si no veía por la obscuridad de la noche o ya había perdido la visión, pensó en todo lo que le hubiera gustado hacer antes de morir, quería conocer Rusia; que por relatos que había oído de noveno era muy hermosa, también quería cumplirle la promesa a Yamamoto y Gokudera de ir a ver los fuegos artificiales en Namimori el próximo año , y quería regalarle a su mama esas vacaciones que ella tanto había soñado, pero por encima de todo, pensó que le gustaría ver a Hibari una vez más.

_._

_Solo una vez más._

_-Hibari-san-_

.

* * *

.

Había muchas cosas en las que el había estado pensando últimamente y todas y cada una de ellas tenían que ver al menos en lo más mínimo con Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Al final después de un largo análisis, había podido llegar a varias conclusiones, cada una más desagradable que la anterior.

Y aunque había golpeado a Kusakabe cuando este se atrevió a insinuar que tal vez a él le gustaba el castaño, Hibari no negó que la idea ya había pasado por su mente. Pero decidió esperar hasta el momento en que volviera a ver a Tsuna para sacar una conclusión definitiva.

Justo ahora Hibari se encontraba en una cafetería que según sus informes no estaba muy alejada de la base Vongola, había llegado alrededor de 2 horas antes, pero decidió no ir directamente a ver al grupo de herbívoros molestos que sabía se encontraban alojados en la mansión, hoy era su cumpleaños por lo que no quería tener que lidiar con ningún herbívoro cabeza de piña, por lo menos por hoy, estaba a punto de pedirle la cuenta a la mesera cuando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta su celular comenzó a vibrar.

Como ya había hablado antes con él Hibari sabia que el remitente de la llamada no era otro que el herbívoro castaño.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi…- dijo cuando contesto la llamada aunque más como afirmación que como pregunta.

–_Hola Hibari-san- _tartamudeo como de costumbre.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-_Hibari san yo se que… desde hace horas en Japón ya es 6 de mayo_…_ pero en Italia aun es 5 así que…bueno yo quería desearte un feliz cumpleaños atrasado-_

Hibari bufo ligeramente ante el comentario nervioso, suponía que el chico había llamado para algo como eso –¿Es todo?-

_-¡No! bueno yo…quiero decir… yo_ – le escucho dudar para después soltar un suspiro audible –_El año pasado yo…bueno y-yo tampoco pude felicitarte correctamente así que quería disculparme… nunca puedo hacer las cosas correctamente-_

Hibari se sorprendió un poco al escuchar la ligera mención a su cumpleaños pasado, pero la ignoro, aun no era momento de hablar de eso _-No te disculpes-_ dijo un poco irritado por tantos comentarios herbívoros_– Llegue a Italia hace 2 horas-_

–_E-entonces…feliz cumpleaños Hibari-san-_

-Herbívoro tu…- Kyoya no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir por que un sonido extraño del otro lado de la línea capto su atención –¿Sawada que pasa?- preguntó, pero como respuesta solo obtuvo el sonido de una voz diciendo _"Tira el celular"_ después de eso escucho algo estrellarse con el piso y la conversación se corto.

Hibari frunció el ceño e intento llamar al castaño pero tal y como esperaba este no respondió, con un gruñido busco entre la agenda de su celular y marco el numero del bebé, el debería saber que estaba pasando.

_-Ciaossu -_ respondió la voz aniñada casi de inmediato.

-Bebé ¿Dónde esta el herbívoro?- pregunto lo más calmado que pudo a pesar de la sensación molesta que se acababa de alojar en su estomago.

-_Dame-Tsuna se escapo de sus deberes, no se donde esta_- dijo, adivinando a quien se estaba refiriendo el pelinegro _–¿Por qué?-_pregunto sin ocultar la curiosidad en su voz.

-Algo le paso al herbívoro, manda personas a buscarlo, yo también lo buscare- sentencio y colgó el teléfono no queriendo perder más tiempo, coloco dinero sobre la mesa en la que se encontraba y salió con rapidez a las nocturnas calles Italianas.

Supuso que el chico no se habría apartado mucho de la mansión por lo que empezó a registrar los alrededores, corriendo de callen en calle, cuando de pronto un pequeño brillo proveniente de su anillo le alerto y se detuvo, sabiendo que estaba por oír la voz del castaño.

_-Quiero ver a Hibari-san…solo una vez más…-_

_._

La frase había sonado entrecortada y jadeante y logro que la sensación extranjera que se alojaba en el estomago del pelinegro se acrecentara aun más.

Ahora no tenia duda de que el herbívoro estaba herido, debía encontrarlo, tenia que encontrarlo rápido, reanudo su carrera por la ciudad a una velocidad aun más rápida que la anterior, pero esta vez a cada paso que daba sentía como su pecho se oprimía con fuerza ¿Qué haría si era demasiado tarde?

El pelinegro hizo su mayor esfuerzo para concentrarse en su búsqueda y sacar esos pensamientos innecesarios de su cabeza, pero aun así no pudo apartar la realización que le invadió repentinamente, al fin sabia que era eso que sentía realmente, sabia que estaba apunto de perder algo irremplazable, y que al igual que había pasado con su madre no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, se sintió tan impotente…

.

Que termino por romper el juramento que se había echo así mismo 12 años atrás…

Y pidió un deseo.

_Hibari deseo llegar a tiempo con la persona que amaba._

.

* * *

.

Varios hombres en batas blancas corrían de un lado al otro reuniendo las cosas necesarias para la operación de emergencia que estaban a punto de realizar.

-Por favor salga- le dijo una enfermera a un joven de cabello negro, que no se había apartado ni un segundo de Sawada desde el momento en que lo trajo medio muerto a la mansión

-No- gruño y le mando una mirada mortal a la mujer.

-Calma Hibari, ella solo hace su trabajo- dijo desde la puerta una voz recién llegada.

-Bebé- soltó Hibari en reconocimiento.

-Reborn-sama por favor…-dijo la mujer, mirando suplicante y el niño entendió lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-Salgamos Hibari, están a punto de operarlo, solo estorbaremos-

A regañadientes el pelinegro salió de la sala de operaciones de la mansión Vongola, y se dirigió a la pequeña sala cercana la cual funcionaba como una especie de sala de espera.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto el niño sentándose en uno de los sofás cafés de la sala.

-Estaba hablando con él cuando escuche que alguien decía que tirara el teléfono, la llamada se corto- dijo mirando la pared fijamente –Le encontré a unas calles de aquí, con un disparo en su costado derecho… había un hombre inconsciente cerca de él y mande que se le mantuviera encarcelado hasta que alguno de los dos despierte-

Reborn oculto sus ojos debajo de su fedora, era por eso que le había dicho a su estudiante que tuviera más cuidado – Inmediatamente después de que llamaste mande a todo el que estaba cerca a buscarle, el resto de los guardianes debe estar por llegar, les he avisado que lo encontraste-

Hibari no dijo nada y Reborn le miro de reojo, en este ultimo año el pelinegro se había vuelto más alto -¿Tu estas bien Hibari?-

El pelinegro dejo de mirar la pared y poso su mirada en el bebé -¿Por qué no lo estaría?- respondió evasivamente, porque la verdad era que no estaba bien.

Reborn sonrió ligeramente, estaba esperando una respuesta como esa - ¿Sabes? He oído que en las noches Dame-Tsuna pide por ti- Él había leído hace mucho tiempo en algún libro viejo de la biblioteca Vongola una leyenda que afirmaba que cuando se tenia un deseo muy fuerte los anillos Vongola se encargarían de hacerlo llegar al lugar indicado, por eso mismo le había sugerido a su alumno hace algún tiempo que empezara a rezar por que tal vez alguien lo escucharía.

Hibari le lanzo una mirada desconfiada al bebé, preguntándose que tanto sabia él realmente, pero justo ahora no estaba de humor como para hablar de eso –Lo se- soltó al final.

El arcobaleno sonrió, al parecer la leyenda era cierta, ahora más le valía a su alumno que sobreviviera. Tsuna tenía que despertar para darse cuenta de que lo había logrado, vería que el pelinegro había oído sus plegarias.

.

* * *

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación, se sentía mareado y no tenia una idea muy clara de donde estaba, ¿había muerto? intento moverse pero una mano detuvo su acción y haciendo un esfuerzo por enfocar la vista miro a la persona que le detenía.

-No te muevas-ordeno la persona e inmediatamente Tsuna se congelo, esa voz ¿Era Hibari?

-¿Hibari-san?- susurro trémulamente sintiendo seca la garganta.

-hn- fue todo lo que obtuvo de la otra persona y supo que en efecto se encontraba con el prefecto –¿Dónde estoy?-

-Estas en la enfermería de la mansión, te dispararon-

-O-ooh!-murmuro, sin saber muy bien que decir, sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado lo suficiente a la luz como para que le permitieran ver que en la habitación solo estaban Hibari y él, y se habría sonrojado de no sentirse tan débil.

Vio como Hibari se levantaba de la silla en la que había estado sentado y se acercaba a él, y Tsuna se estremeció al sentir la mano fría pasar por sus cabellos castaños –Descansa, iré a avisar que despertaste- Tsuna le vio salir de la sala antes de cerrar los ojos y perderse en el sueño nuevamente.

.

* * *

.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que le habían disparado y aunque aun no se recuperaba por completo ya le permitían ponerse en pie he ir de un lado al otro dentro de la mansión, sin lugar a duda sus médicos usuarios de la llama del sol, eran los mejores.

Tsuna no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable por lo que paso, había preocupado a sus guardianes y su familia por no tener cuidado, aun recordaba la forma estrepitosa en que todos sus guardianes (sin contar a Hibari) habían entrado después de enterarse de que había despertado. Gokudera estaba llorando y pidiendo perdón histéricamente, Chrome y Lambo lloraban de alegría y Yamamoto, Ryohei y Mukuro le saludaban con preocupación y alivio (aunque en el caso de Mukuro con más burla que preocupación)

Después de eso sus sobre protectores guardines no permitían que nadie se le acercara demasiado, y no le dejaban hacer nada, demasiado preocupados por su salud, Tsuna agradecía el gesto pero de cuando en cuando sentía que lo iban a asfixiar.

Por motivo obvios, la reunión de los lideres de la mafia había sido aplazada, pero a pesar de eso Hibari no había decidido volver a Japón aun, y el poder verlo todos los días después de tanto tiempo le hacia inmensamente feliz y eso sin contar el echo de que según le había contado Reborn fue el mismísimo pelinegro el que había salvado su patética vida.

Además algo maravilloso había pasado, Hibari le trataba exactamente igual que como lo hacia antes de que viajara a Italia, y solía venir a verle a diario en las tardes, claro que solo platicaban o mejor dicho él hablaba y Hibari le escuchaba, pero de alguna forma se sentía aliviado de que el pelinegro no pareciera odiarlo, y aunque en ningún momento habían hablado sobre la confesión de Tsuna, él sabia que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, pero no importaba, era más que suficiente con solo tener a la alondra cerca de él.

Tsuna se estiro perezosamente sobre el colchan de su habitación, en este momento se encontraba revisando unos papeles que según Reborn tenia que firmar con urgencia, al parecer eran sobre una deuda de Vongola, que se tenia que pagar lo antes posible, Tsuna puso su firma y poco después escucho como alguien llamaba a su puerta, dio un suave entre y se sonrojo ligeramente cuando vio a Hibari ingresar a su habitación.

-Hibari-san…¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?- pregunto curioso del motivo que traía al otro a su cuarto.

-El bebé me pidió que te entregara esto-dijo acercándose al castaño, y sentándose a su lado en la cama antes de extenderle un folder verde que Tsuna no se había dado cuenta de que llevaba con él.

-Gracias por venir hasta aquí para entregarme esto Hibari-san- sonrió deslumbrantemente pero el mayor no pareció hacerle caso.

Tsuna miro curioso como Hibari observaba algo fijamente, y siguió la vista del pelinegro para encontrarse que aquello que miraba con tanto interés era la pequeña taza de té sobre su mesa de noche.

El castaño sintió su cara arder, no tenia idea de cómo explicar la existencia de esa taza en su habitación –Y-yo mmm… bueno yo c-compre un juego de t-tres tazas- empezó sintiendo que debía decir la verdad, dudaba que una mentira le serviría de mucho –Do-dos se rompieron y- yo…yo conserve la última…lo siento…fue un mal regalo, por eso Hibari-san lo devolvió- la ultima parte la había dicho tan bajo que Hibari apenas y lo había entendido.

La nube se inclino un poco hacia adelante y tomo la taza suavemente, mirándola con una especie de fascinación, hace un año había rechazado el regalo por que había pensado que no era más que lastima de parte del castaño –Fue un buen regalo-

Tsuna miro al más alto con los ojos abiertos, sin creer completamente en que de verdad lo había oído decir eso y que no era solo una loca imaginación suya – Ta-tal vez abría sido mejor un pastel o algo así… a Hibari-san le gustan las cosas dulces…-

-Estuvo bien Tsunayoshi- espeto un poco irritado por la insistencia del castaño.

Normalmente Tsuna se habría puesto a temblar por el tono de voz del otro pero esta vez lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que Hibari acababa de llamarlo por su nombre –Yo-yo tengo que revisar estos pa-papeles- dijo atropelladamente intentando cambiar para nada sutilmente el tema de la conversación.

-Lo que dijiste ese día…- continuo sin importarle en lo más mínimos los balbuceos incoherentes del chico.

-Hiiiie s-si no re-reviso esto-s papeles Re-Rebon me v-a a matar así que y-yo- dijo poniéndose de pie dispuesto a salir corriendo, no quería oírlo, estaba bien así como estaba, no quería oír que el pelinegro no sentía lo mismo, no creía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para superar un rechazo directo.

-Repítelo Tsunayoshi- pidió Hibari colocando la taza de vuelta a su lugar y poniéndose de pie sujeto al castaño del brazo para prevenir que saliera corriendo como hace un año.

-¿Q-Qué?- pregunto sintiendo como su corazón estaba por salirse de su pecho.

-Lo que dijiste hace un año, antes de salir corriendo…repítelo- ordenó, empezando a perder la paciencia.

Tsuna quería llorar, sin duda seguía siendo el mismo inútil de siempre, estaba a punto de pedirle a Hibari que dejara de burlarse de él pero cuando se encontró de frente con los ojos metálicos se sintió absorbido por ellos, el pelinegro le miraba de una forma profunda, más profundo de lo que nadie le hubiese mirado en su vida entera.

Estuvo a punto de decirle al pelinegro que ya no sentía lo mismo, pero algo no se lo permitió, y al igual que hace un año su boca hablo por si sola sin que pudiera evitarlo –Te amo… Hibari-san yo…- y eso fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que las lagrimas que había estado conteniendo comenzaban a escaparse por las esquinas de sus ojos, debía verse patético.

Hibari observo con una ceja levantada como el herbívoro comenzaba a llorar por alguna razón que no entendía, de verdad lucia patético pero no le tomo mucha importancia, y con un movimiento suave unió sus labios a los de Tsuna.

Cuando sintió los labios de Hibari sobre los suyos pensó que debía estar soñando y cerro los ojos casi instintivamente, el contacto fue suave pero no por eso menos excitante y sintió estremecer cada fibra de su cuerpo a pesar de que el beso no paso de una unión de labios.

El besar al castaño le dio una sensación aun más gratificante de la que esperaba, sin embargo decidió terminar el beso pronto para observar la reacción del chico, y se sintió satisfecho cuando vio el rostro completamente rojo y el aturdimiento en los ojos avellana.

Cuando Hibari se separo de sus labios sintió una pequeña descarga de electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, y sin pensar en lo que hacia se sostuvo en las puntas de sus pies al tiempo que envolvía sus brazos en el cuello del más alto, atrayéndole a un nuevo beso.

El pelinegro miro divertido la acción atrevida del herbívoro pero no opuso resistencia alguna a sus acciones, y envolvió sus brazos en la delgada cintura del castaño pegándolo más a su cuerpo. Sus labios se unieron una vez más pero esta vez ninguno de los dos se conformo con un simple roce de labios y cuando Tsuna entreabrió la boca Hibari lo tomo como una invitación silenciosa. Introdujo su lengua por la húmeda cavidad, explorando cada centímetro de ella y degustando el sabor del otro, se besaron hasta que el aire se les acabo y tuvieron que separarse para recuperar el aliento.

Tsuna se sentía como en otro mundo cuando se separaron y sólo reacciono cuando sintió los dedos largos de Hibari acunar su rostro con delicadeza –¿Po-por qué?-

El más alto se abría golpeado la cabeza con la palma de su mano si no hubiera considerado la acción estúpida –Eres demasiado denso herbívoro- soltó y sacando una tonfa de debajo de su ropa golpeo la frente del menor con ella.

Tsuna estuvo a punto de quejarse pero los labios de Hibari hicieron que las palabras murieran en su boca.

.

Ese beso fue toda la respuesta que Tsuna necesito… y mucho más.

.

* * *

.

Estaba feliz. No, eso resultaba demasiado poco para expresar lo que sentía, estaba eufórico, sentía que podría estallar de alegría, por fin uno de sus deseos se había echo realidad.

Y aun cuando no entendía como alguien como Hibari podría corresponder los sentimientos de un inútil como él la verdad era que lo hacia, y se sentía mil veces mejor de lo que se había permitido soñar nunca, sobre todo ahora que Hibari le había prometido quedarse en Italia hasta que el Noveno tuviera nuevamente la fuerza de hacerse cargo de la familia y él pudiera volver a Namimori.

El castaño se golpeo la frente con una repisa por culpa de su distracción, pero ni siquiera eso logro arruinar su humor y sobándose ligeramente la frente siguió buscando entre los estantes algo que le fuera útil.

Desde que aun no había pasado un mes desde el cumpleaños 19 de Kyoya, él sentía que aun no era demasiado tarde para darle un regalo, así que había pedido a las cocineras de la mansión que hicieran para él un pequeño pastel de chocolate (al Tsuna le habría encantado hacerlo el mismo pero nadie le dejaba cocinar desde que se las había arreglado para explotar una de las estufas calentando agua) y justo ahora se encontraba buscando en la cocina de la mansión algo que pudiera usar como vela.

Pasaban de las 9 de la noche por lo que no había ningún sirviente que ayudara a Tsuna ya que todos se habían ido a descansar, suspiro ligeramente, el plan original había sido darle al pelinegro el pastel en la tarde, después de la comida, pero por alguna razón Reborn había decidido que ya que el castaño de veía tan sano era un buen momento para ponerlo a trabajar, por lo que término perdiéndose la comida.

Sonrió cuando en uno de los cajones de hasta abajo de la alacena encontró un pequeño paquete de velas para pastel y aunque solo quedaban dos, Tsuna pensó que eran más que suficientes, las coloco encima del pastel y tomo unos cerillos antes de salir de la cocina rumbo al cuarto de la alondra.

.

* * *

.

Hibari estaba leyendo en su habitación cuando escucho un suave golpeteo en su puerta, con calma se levanto del pequeño sillón en el que se encontraba y se quito las gafas de lectura antes de abrir la puerta pero para cuando lo hizo no había nadie del otro lado, frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que el en piso delante de él se encontraba un pequeño pastel de chocolate con dos velas encendidas en la parte superior y una nota al lado.

La alondra se agacho para tomar las cosas y levanto una ceja en el contenido de la nota:

"_Feliz cumpleaños Hibari-san! Pide un deseo"_

Una sonrisa casi invisible se dibujo en el rostro del pelinegro, en realidad él ya había pedido su deseo de cumpleaños la noche que le habían disparado a Tsuna, pero eso era algo que se guardaría solo para él.

Hibari miro un momento el pastel de forma pensativa y decidió complacer al castaño solo esta vez, soplo las velas y pidió un nuevo deseo.

.

* * *

.

Una vez que hubo cumplido con su cometido de entrega, Tsuna se fue directamente a su habitación, estaba exhausto, hoy había sido un día muy cansado gracias a su tutor así que tan pronto se acomodo en su cama sintió como el sueño le vencía rápidamente.

Antes de quedarse dormido Tsuna sonrió tontamente, esperaba que Hibari pidiera su deseo y también deseaba que el sueño del pelinegro se cumpliera al igual que como se había cumplido el suyo, aunque en el fondo esperaba que si el sueño de Hibari se cumplía este no tuviera nada que ver con genocidios o acosas por el estilo.

Cerró los ojos y se quedo dormido profundamente.

Ojala y hubiera estado despierto para ver su anillo del cielo brillar tenuemente antes de que un suave_ "Quédate a mi lado" _se dejara oír en su habitación, justo en el mismo momento en que la alondra soplaba las velas.

_..._

_._

_Desde el momento en que despierto…_

_Y hasta que me voy a dormir._

_Siempre estoy pensando en ti…_

…_pidiendo que seas feliz._

_._

* * *

.

.

Si llegaste al final de este fic te debo tres cosas, la primera una disculpa por hacer una historia tan monstruosamente larga, la segunda una felicitación por no haberte dormido a la mitad de la lectura o no haberte hartado y cerrado la pagina y la tercera cosa que te debo seria un gran agradecimiento por haber perdido tu tiempo leyendo esto, no sabes lo mucho que significa para mi el echo de difundir mis escritos y que alguien los aprecie al menos en lo más mínimo.

Y pues que opinan? les gusto? se durmieron? la odiaron? vieron tantos errores ortográficos y gramaticales que quedaron ciegos?

De verdad su opinión es muy importante para mi así que les pido, suplico e imploro que me dejen un review pueden decirme lo que quieran claro siempre manteniendo el respeto XD pero si quieren pueden insultarme sutilmente...

**Aclaraciones del oneshot:** quiero aclarar por si acaso que esto no tienen nada que ver con la religión aunque muy bien se que plegaria significa pedir algo a dios o a un santo. También quiero dejar bien claro que aunque Reborn dijo en una parte que en la mafia dios no existe esto no quiere decir que yo no crea en dios o que Tsuna no crea en dios ni mucho menos, solo es una referencia que hace Reborn a que en el mundo de la mafia todo es tan cruel y obscuro que no seria creíble que dios estuviera ahí.

Otra aclaración: pues en realidad no tengo idea de si los anillos vongola de verdad hagan eso, yo solo imagine que podría ser verdad XD

Y pues como ya dije tal vez considere hacer eso un multi- capítulos pero no estoy segura aun, para ser sincera.

Creo que eso es todo lo que quería aclarar pero si tienen otra duda por favor háganme saberla.

**Comentario sobre mi otra historia "Cielo en tus ojos":**pues lo primero y más obvio que quiero hacer es pedirle una gran disculpa a las personas que fueron tan amables de comentar, leer y poner en favoritos o en alerta mi fic incluso cuando solo he publicado un único capitulo, de verdad me hicieron muy feliz y quiero agradecerles enormemente la molestia que se tomaron.

Quiero decirles que nunca fue mi plan parar mi historia así, tan de improviso, incluso ya tenia escrito hasta el capitulo 8 pero me temo que me robaron la memoria en que tenia guardadas todas mis historias y eso realmente me deprimió, me había costado tanto llegar hasta el capitulo 8 y no solo eso si no que tenia varias historias más no publicadas las cuales irremediablemente se perdieron, ustedes dirían "si ya lo escribiste una vez puedes hacerlo dos veces" y yo se que es verdad, pero por alguna razón cuando lo intente me resulto imposible así que decidí dejarlo un tiempo para ver si después podía continuar pero no pude T-T

Sin embargo haciendo un esfuerzo monumental para mí, he vuelto a escribir poco a poco lo que tenia de "cielo en mis ojos "(ya tengo hasta el capi 5 yey!) y si es que aun les interesa me alegra decirles que para principios de junio mi historia saldrá de su larguísimo hiato involuntario y volverá con publicaciones mucho mucho mucho mucho más continuas.

**Ahora si, eso es todo, gracias por leer Plegaria y si me mandas un review te doy un beso****asasdasdgafdg jajajaja ok no es cierto no te espantes XD si me mandas**** un review te doy todo mi amor**** afhasgfds jajaja bueno mejor eso tampoco mmm...si me dejas un review te doy una galleta (?) !**

**:D**

**Y casi lo olvido, feliz cumpleaños Hibari-san XD**


End file.
